L ke Gereja!
by Green Walker
Summary: "Ryuzaki, kamu ngga pernah ke gereja. Nanti gagal dalam kasus loh." L yang berusaha ngumpetin muka, dipaksa ke gereja ama Watari. OOC. RnR plis...


Hyahahaha. Saya kok susah amat lanjutin chapter yang udah ada. +plakkk+. Ngga penting, ya? Silahkan Baca…

**Summary**: "Ryuzaki, kamu ngga pernah ke gereja. Nanti gagal dalam kasus loh." L yang berusaha ngumpetin muka, dipaksa ke gereja ama Watari. OOC. RnR plis...

**Disclaimer**: Tsugumi Ooba feat. Takeshi Obata

**Rate**: T

.

"Ryuzaki, nanti saya mau ke gereja jam 10," kata Watari. L melihat jam dinding terdekat.

"Tiga jam lagi? Ya, terserah," kata L sibuk pada kue dan layar komputer yang menampilkan data tentang Kira.

"Kamu ngga ikut, Ryuzaki?" tanya Watari.

"Di rumah aja, saya ada kasus," kata L. "Bahaya kalo muka saya ketahuan publik."

"Tapi mereka kan tak tahu siapa kau."

"Mungkin nanti ada Kira kedua atau ketiga yang bisa mengetahui pekerjaan, tanggal lahir, aktivitas, nama, dll walau hanya melihat wajah."

"Kau terlalu berimajinasi, Ryuzaki."

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu menyamar saja."

"Tapi saya sedang sibuk di sini."

"Ryuzaki, kamu ngga pernah ke gereja. Nanti gagal dalam kasus loh."

"Mana mungkin. Aku pasti bisa memecahkan kasus. Tak mungkin Yesus membuatku tiba-tiba serangan jantung."

"Bisa saja Yesus membantu Kira untuk membuatmu menderita."

"Mana mungkin Kira akan..."

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin," potong Watari. "Mungkin Yesus berencana membuatmu diabetes, dan selama kau di rumah sakit, Kira sudah membunuhku, trio bocah Wammy's House, dan yang lain."

"Perkataan adalah doa, loh."

"Itu kemungkinan. Dan mungkin memang doa."

"Oke, oke. Aku ke gereja," kesal L tanpa sadar sejak kapan ia menggunakan kata ganti orang pertama 'aku'.

.

Jam 9.30.

L memakai kaus putih bergambar patung Liberty, _tailcoat_ hitam, celana panjang hitam, sepatu _boots_, kaca mata hitam, kalung salib, dengan rambut disisir rapi. Lalu postur tubuh yang tegak -Watari menaruh pemberat di punggungnya. Keren!

"Ayo berangkat!" semangat Watari sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. L mengikuti dari belakang sambil memukul dahi dan mendengus.

.

"Hoo, Souichiro-san. Anda ke gereja?" tanya Watari saat sampai di gerbang gereja.

"Ya, saya ke sini dengan dua anak saya. Istri di rumah," kata Souichiro tertawa kecil. "Kau juga datang bersama anakmu?" tanya Souichiro melirik L.

"Hohoho. Begitulah. Namanya Ryuzaki."

'Kau terlalu jujur, Watari!' batin L.

"Dia jarang punya waktu luang, jadi jarang ke gereja. Sibuk di rumah," lanjut Watari.

"Hooo, memang pekerjaannya apa?" tanya Souichiro.

'Mau kabur ke toilet!' pikir L.

"Dia menjadi penulis misteri dan beberapa buku non-fiksi," kata Watari.

'Ngaco, aku merinding nih,' batin L.

"Apa aja judul bukunya? Kok kayaknya saya ngga pernah liat nama Ryuzaki, ya?" tanya Souichiro sambil senyam-senyum.

"Dia nulis novel pake nama pena," kata Watari, lalu mendekat ke telinga Souichiro. "Nama penanya Agatha Christie," bisik Watari sehingga L ngga dengar.

"Apa? Yang benar? Kupikir dia itu perempuan," kaget Souichiro.

"Dia menipu pembaca. Hahaha. Dan profil yang ia pakai di jaringan internet itu sepupunya," kata Watari. "Ayo masuk," ajak Watari sebelum membuat kebohongan yang lebih banyak.

'Alamak, mau ngajak Ryuzaki ke gereja aja, susah amat,' batin Watari.

'Watari bisik-bisik apaan sih?' L penasaran.

Tempat duduknya hampir penuh. Hanya di sebelah kanan ada dua tempat duduk yang berdekatan, yang lainnya tersebar satu-satu. L beniat duduk di sana dengan Watari. Watari sudah duduk di salah satunya, tapi sayangnya Souichiro juga sudah duduk di salah duanya -di tempat kedua.

"Ryuzaki, kamu duduk di sana, ya?" Watari menunjuk tempat di seberang, di kiri.

"Eh?" L bingung.

"Bersosialisasi itu penting, tahu," kata Watari cekikikan. L suram. Terpaksa ia berjalan ke sana. Dari pada lesehan.

Saat sampai di tempat duduk itu, L mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas kursi, untuk jongkok. Tapi belum sempat jongkok, pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kiri tempat duduk L heran.

"Kenapa angkat kaki?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak. Mau mengikat ulang tali sepatu tapi tak jadi," kata L malu. Akhirnya dia duduk layaknya manusia normal. Beberapa detik setelah duduk, ia baru menyadari siapa pemuda di kirinya itu.

'Ya ampun. Dia kan anaknya Souichiro, Light Yagami. Orang yang kucurigai sebagai Kira. Wajahku ngga boleh diliat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini,' batin L. L melihat jam tangannya dan Watari yang jauh.

'Masih lima belas menit lagi. Watari lagi ngobrol ama Souichiro -perbincangan para manula. Sudah kuduga aku dikutuk Yesus karena ngga pernah ke gereja,' batin L. Light juga melihat jam tangannya. Ia merasa akan bosan menunggu lama, akhirnya Light mengajak L ngobrol.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" tanya Light. L menoleh.

"Namaku. Mihael River," kata L ngarang. Mengambil nama depan Mello dan nama belakang Near. Mungkin saat Mello dan Near menikah, Mello bisa memakai nama itu.

"Kau kelihatan dingin sekali. Padahal tadi saat malu kau manis loh," kata Light. L _blushing_. Light cekikikan.

"_Good morning, Master_!" kata orang di belakang L yang menepuk pundak L. L dan Light menoleh.

'Me... Mello,' pikir L dengan suramnya. "Kau dari tadi di sana?" tanya L.

"Tentu saja. Sampai mendengar kalian kenalan," kata Mello kesal. Padahal Mello tidak menutupi wajahnya -hanya poninya, tapi L tak menyadarinya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Light.

"Oh, aku ini Zaki Jeevas. Mantan muridnya Mihael ini," kata Mello nunjuk L, balas dendam. 'Aku masih baik, L. Aku tak menggunakan nama aslimu karena aku tahu Light itu Kira!' batin Mello.

'Zaki Jeevas? Aku akan benar-benar mengubah nama belakangmu itu jadi 'River'!' batin L.

"Hoo, kau guru ya, Mihael?" tanya Light.

"Yah, dulu," kata L berbalik dari Mello.

"Hei, Mihael. Ngga asik lho pake kaca mata di dalam ruangan," kata Mello. L melirik Mello lewat bahunya.

'Aneh, masa murid manggil mantan gurunya tanpa embel-embel _Mr. _atau _-san_?' batin Light.

"Zaki benar," kata orang di depan L. L meliriknya. "Ayo buka kaca matamu, Master," kata orang itu.

'Ma... Matt!' batin L.

"Nama saya Nate Keehl, seangkatan dengan Zaki (Mello)," kata Matt. Mello di belakang udah mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" tanya L.

"Penelitian," kata Matt dan Mello kompak.

"Wah, reuni nih," kata Light.

'Pasti ada Near. Ayo, kau mau pake nama apa, Near?' batin L.

"Ya, reuni yang menyenangkan," kata Near yang ternyata ada di sebelah kanan L.

"Kenapa aku ngga sadar kamu di situ?" tanya L.

"Anda kurang teliti," kata Near. Jelas saja. Near pakai topi hitam, _wig_ merah, kaus putih, dan celana _jeans_. Seperti bukan Near.

"Nama saya Mello Matt. Salam kenal," kata Near ke Light. Mello udah nyiapin bom dalam mainannya Near.

"Udah mau mulai," kata Matt.

Mereka melantunkan nyanyian suci dengan kompak dan menghayatinya. Setelah itu ada ceramah.

"Ceramah," kata Near menguap.

Matt sibuk main _game_ di _HP_, tentu di-_silent_. _PSP_-nya disita Mello. Matt terus ditegur kakek-kakek di sebelahnya. Near mainin rubik ukuran 9x9. Mello berisik menggigiti cokelatnya. L bagaimana? Dia asik mendengarkan ceramah. L jarang sekali mendapat asupan rohani. Terkadang dari Watari dalam bentuk omelan.

'Mihael (L) kok serius amat?' batin Light. Near bersandar pada L, hampir ketiduran. Tapi L ngga berkutik sama sekali, ngga sadar dijadiin bantal ama Near.

"Mihael (L), ada cicak di kepalamu!" kata Light setengah berbisik. Light dikacangin. "Mihael, Mihael!" Light berusaha memanggil jiwa L dengan mengguncangkan tubuh L.

"Ada apa?" tanya L telat respon.

"Ngga jadi. Cicaknya udah kabur," kata Light dengan tampang males. Kepala L penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ceramah selesai. Mereka kembali bernyanyi untuk mengakhiri pertemuan pagi itu.

"Zaki!" panggil Light saat mereka keluar dengan urutan Light-Matt-Near-L-Mello dari belakang ke depan. L menoleh.

"Eh, eh. Aku manggil Zaki (Mello). Apa dia ngga denger?" tanya Light pada L yang menoleh. L menepuk pundak Mello.

"Zaki-chan, dipanggil Light-kun," kata L.

'Eh, si Mihael (L) tahu namaku ya?' pikir Light. Mello melirik Light.

"Buang kulit cokelatmu di tempatnya!" suruh Light. Mello mengambilnya sambil mengeluarkan kalimat sampah. Mereka sampai di halaman gereja, bertemu dengan Watari dan Souichiro.

"Nah, Ryuzaki. Ayo pulang," kata Watari melirik L.

"Ryu... Ryuzaki?" tanya Light bingung.

"Dia ini Ryuzaki, anaknya Watari-san ini," kata Souichiro.

"Ha ha ha," Light tertawa terputus-putus.

"Light-kun," L memanggilnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Light pada Mello. Mello memandang ke jam tangan.

"Aku harus kembali ke Amerika. Ada keadaan gawat," kata Mello. Tapi kerah baju bagian belakangnya ditahan Light.

"Hanya sebutkan namamu, tak perlu waktu tiga puluh detik," kata Light, seakan mengancam.

"Namanya Mihael Keehl. Tapi biasa dipanggil Mello," kata Watari santai, ngga tau suasana.

"Hoo. Mello ya," Light melirik pada Near. "Lalu kau yang mengaku Mello Matt, siapa namamu?" tanya Light.

'Ada apaan sih?' batin Watari.

"Kalian mau main-main dulu? Kami mau pergi, ada hal penting," kata Souichiro. Pergi berlalu bersama Watari.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Light yang mukanya udah mirip Hiruma.

"N... Nate. Nate River. Near," kata Near gugup.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Light pada Matt.

"Mail Jeevas. Code name: Matt," kata Matt santai.

"Near, Mello, Matt. Kalian belum sarapan, kan? Aku yang traktir," kata L, mencoba ngacangin Light. Near dan Mello mendekati L dan mencoba melangkah menjauh.

"Hei, kalian kenapa membohongiku? Jangan-jangan kalian orang FBI yang..."

"Ayo kita kabur," kata L menarik MMN (Mello Matt Near). Light bertampang muram.

"Padahal mereka ganteng-ganteng, tapi kayak anak goblok gitu," komentar Light melihat kepergian mereka. _Sweatdrop._

**The End**

Hayoooo. Review dipersilahkan. Hahahaa.


End file.
